


Late night studio session

by psychotic_kitty



Category: Big Bang Teddy
Genre: Anal sex handcuffs rimming anal fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_kitty/pseuds/psychotic_kitty
Summary: Late night antics in the studio.





	Late night studio session

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested fic so don't blame me lol

"Jiyong"' Teddy murmurs, nibbling on his ear lobe." You have to be quiet or they'll hear you, is that what you want?" 

"N-no" Jiyong stammers. He was naked and currently hand cuffed to the studio mic stand with his ass sticking out whilst Teddy had been teasing him for the past hour. His cock was hard as a rock, the tip an angry red and steadily leaking down the mic stand and his legs. He was desperate to be touched but so far all Teddy had done was tease into a whimpering writhing mess. 

"Good boy" Teddy smirks as he spanks Jiyong's ass relishing in the whimpering noises the younger was making. Teddy had been teasing him for awhile now and is now painfully hard at all the noises Jiyong had been making. He didn't let Jiyong know this of course as he wanted to keep up the pretence he wasn't aroused at all. 

Teddy begun pressing feather light kisses to Jiyong's neck causing him to squirm and rub his legs together desperate for some friction on his aching cock. "Aha" Teddy says slotting his leg inbetween Jiyong's thighs "You don't get to cum until I say, understand?"

Jiyong whimpers and nods his head in agreement too aroused to speak verbally at this point. He was trying really hard not to push back onto Teddy's thigh to get some relief, he was dying to be touched but he knew he had to wait until Teddy was ready. 

Suddenly the thigh up against his cock was gone and his cheeks were being pulled apart. "Ohh god Teddy" he moaned as he felt his tongue begin to prod at his enterance.  
Teddy gave his enterance a few teasing licks before plungkng his tongue inside Jiyong's tight and now wet heat. He wiggled his tongue around before beginning to fuck him with his tongue. Fingers quickly replaced the tongue as Teddy continued to lick around his enterance making sure it was nice and wet. 

A second finger quickly joined the first as he continued to stretch Jiyong to prepare for something much much bigger. Jiyong was moaning loudly at this point fucking himself back onto Teddy's fingers. 

Teddy took pity on him and inserted a 3rd finger which Jiyong's hole swallowed up greedily before prodding around and hitting his prostate dead on. 

He reached down with his free hand and started to stroke his aching cock with his free hand. "Teddy!" Jiyong moaned loudly "Ple-ase let me cum, please please"! 

"Alright baby you can cum. Cum hard for me" . At this Jiyong moaned loudly before cumming in thick sticky ropes all over Teddy's hand. 

Teddy wiped his hand off, allowing Jiyong to sag forwards slightly. He then took off his clothes then hos boxers allowing his hard cock to spring free. He moaned in relief before grabbing Jiyong by the hips and plunging into him. 

"Ahhh!" Jiyong moaned, his cock already starting to haeden at the feel of Teddy's long hard thick cock plunging into him so suddenly. 

Teddy began to frantically pound into Jiyong hitting js prostate dead on with each thrust. He could feel Jiyong tightening around him signalling he was getting very close. He continued to pound into him watching where his cock was sliding in and out of Jiyong. 

Suddenly Jiyong clamps down hard around him before coming all over his own stomach whilst moaning Teddy's name. This in turn sends Teddy over the edge and he cums hard inside him. 

Teddy unlocks the hand cuffs and turns Jiyong around who gazes up at him with a dazed look on his face. "Mmm that was great" Jiyong sighs sleepily. Teddy smiles and kisses him.

He moves to the couch taking a sleepy Jiyong with him and proceeds to clean them both up. Jiyong snuggles up to him and promptly falls asleep.   
Teddy laughs before throwing a nearby blanket over both of them, pulling Jiyong closer before falling asleep himself.


End file.
